


His Future

by Alice_Hermione



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hermione/pseuds/Alice_Hermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So take tonight. Just think about your future.” She took his beer and walked away. Ben sat there staring forward. His future. </p>
<p>My version of the missing scene from "Halloween Surprise" of how Ben decides what exactly his future is and how he gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Parks and Recreation story. It wasn't hard to dive right into this series. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have had writing this story.

“So take tonight. Just think about your future.” She took his beer and walked away. Ben sat there staring forward. His future. What exactly did that entail? What did that mean for him? He looked down around his desk and sighed. What exactly did that mean for him? And why did she have to take his beer? 

“Seriously?” he muttered to himself. He leaned forward and looked at his computer in front of him. Reaching down he started to pull up Google Maps. He put in directions from Pawnee, Indiana to Florida. Over 1,100 miles apart from one another. That’s over 16 hours in a car and at least half a day by plane. Ben ran his hands through his hair.  
The fact that this was even an option on the table was crazy to him. A year ago this life did not even seem possible so much so that the thought never would cross his mind. But two campaigns later and here he was with the option of a third and in Florida no less. Florida was beautiful weather expect for the rain but from what he understood he missed the rainy season. Also the so hot you feel like you’ll melt from the sun and humid weather. It was going into what was the nice time of year. The palm trees all year round and no snow? That did sound nice. 

But he would miss the leaves changing color. And while he wouldn’t miss driving to work each day in the snow and ice he would miss sitting from his house watching the snow fall outside at night. That thought also made him stop. His house. 

Ben hadn’t had a house or home in years. Yes, he was living in one now but it was far from his own. Most of the time he was never there or if he was it was on Leslie’s campaign or sleeping. He looked at his computer and it was still showing the distance between Florida and Pawnee. He cleared that search and typed in the address Leslie had sent him of the house. He pulled up the side view. From the outside it looked perfect. Opening up a new tab he opened the listing on the house he had bookmarked. Thankfully the photos were still up. He started looking at them more intensely than he had before. He could picture it now that the idea was in his head. 

The fireplace going, the snow falling and the two of them on couch. 

He shook his head. This wasn’t helping. He clicked out of all the screens on his computer and started to gather all his items from his desk. He pulled the box out he had brought with him earlier in the week knowing that this was how it was going to go eventually. Whether he went to Florida or Pawnee his stuff couldn’t stay in Washington. It didn’t really work that way. Opening up his file drawer he pulled out all the items inside. He started to throw away some, keeping some for the office and keep others he deemed worthy. Unlike Leslie, he did get rid of things and the thought made him smile. After moving on from any work related items he moved to the personal ones. It had taken a little while to go through everything but if he was honest he was avoiding the personal items. His life had become a choice between personal and professional. Loading all the items into the box he started to realize his life here was pretty pathetic. Seriously it all fit into one box that use to hold reams of paper for the copier. And it was a lot lighter than a box of paper. He groaned as he took the former box of paper. 

Damn, he really wish she hadn’t taken that beer from him. He could use it right about now and that was the last one. Just then his computer dinged. He pulled it open. It was from Ann. Usually he didn’t get a whole lot from Ann but every so often he did. Mostly about Leslie as it was the only reason they were kind of friends in the first place. It was hard not be a friend of Leslie and not be a good person, even if sometimes they were a little weird and quirky. Opening up the email he saw there were a few attachments on it. 

Hey Ben!  
How are you? I just wanted to update you on some of the crazy happenings that are going on here in Pawnee . . . From there she went on to talk about a pumpkin patch event that had happened a week prior (He had heard about this from Leslie of course but hearing from Ann’s perspective on the crazy that was Leslie during it was nice), spoke of the heart attack (or fart attack as Tom convinced it was) and finally the yard sale and auction for Jerry’s health bills (Leslie tried to auction off her best friend? Of course she did). He smiled and shook his head. Even though he had only been gone for 6 months it felt much longer sometimes. He missed the crazy happenings and can only imagine what it was all like.  
Well that is all that is happening around here. I know Leslie keeps you updated but I felt the need to give you another point of view of everything. We miss you around here, especially Leslie. I know that goes without saying but still. I’ve added a few photos taken recently from the pumpkin patch and other moments. I don’t know if you saw any but I think there are a few you’ll like on here. 

With that he started to click on the photos. The first one was a group shot of all that were there. Ann and Chris were, of course there as they were some unofficial members of the Parks and Rec department. The second was one of Andy holding the biggest Pumpkin he could pick up over his head. He was sure moments after this photo was taken it was smashed on the ground. The next one was of Tom covered in dirt, looking miserable and Donna and Leslie standing next to him laughing. He can only imagine what had happened there. The following photo was of Ann and Leslie in their Halloween costumes making goofy faces. There was one last photo and once he pulled it up the smile that was already on his face grew even bigger. 

It was at the pumpkin patch and Leslie was kneeling down having what looked like a conversation with a little girl. She was handing the small child a tiny pumpkin that fit in the palm of her hand, but the face of the little girl looked like Leslie was handing her the best present in the world. The little girl was in small pair of overalls and had her blonde hair in pigtails on top of her head. He could not stop staring at the photograph. He could not help but look at it and think of the little girl as his own daughter, their daughter in that moment. In his head in that moment he wasn’t hundreds of miles away but with them, the one taking the picture. Without hesitation he knew what his future included and Florida did not fit that equation.

Getting up without touching his computer he walked into Jen’s office. 

“Thank you Jen for the offer but no.” He looks right at her. There is a pause like he expects her to automatically know what he is saying no to. But this isn't someone from the Parks department and in all honestly just one particular person from the Parks department. Donna just has an instinct for that kind of stuff.

“No?” Jen questions, “I'm sorry but I just don't know what you're exactly saying no to” she holds her hands up in the air. 

“No to all of it” he throws his fist up into the air, “no to Florida, no to swamp sharks.”

“Excuse me swamp sharks?” Jen interrupts Ben but he keeps going.

“No to me never being happier when managing a campaign” he uses air quotations when he says it, “and no to needing the night to think about my future.” He places both of his hands palms down on the desk in front of him and looks Jen in the eye, “I know where my future is and it is in Pawnee.” Jen crosses her arms in front of her and leans back in her chair.

“Are you sure Ben, you have a knack for this” she raises an eyebrow. He looks at her.

“I do,” he pauses,” but I finally have a home. I'm sick of moving and I finally have a place where the people actually want me there. So Jen, I'm sorry but I cannot go to Florida.” From the hand motions one who didn't know Ben would think he looked like a madman.

“Well then,” Jen stood up, “Ben Wyatt,” she reached out her hand to him, “it was good working with you. If you need anything you know how to get ahold of me.” 

 

When Ben got back to his office he noticed the email was still up and the photo was open. He smiled at it and then figured if anyone could help him with the next step it would be the person who sent it.

Ann,  
Thank you for the photos. I love them and had not seen them before.  
I do however need your help but you cannot breathe a word to Leslie. I am coming back home to Pawnee and I want to surprise her. Call me as soon as you can get a chance. 

Ben saved all his files and the photos on a portable flash drive, bought a plane ticket, signed off and gathered his box of belongings. As soon as he got to his car in the parking garage his phone rang. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

“This is Ben Wyatt”

“What do you need me to do?” Questioned the voice of Ann Perkins on the other line.

 

Next thing he knew he was running back to his apartment. Ann was going to pick him up from the airport the next morning and he couldn’t catch his breath. He was running straight ahead and nothing would slow him down. He honestly didn’t want to slow down but there was nothing he could do until the morning when he was getting on the plane. He packed his best suit so he could change once he got to Pawnee and located the two most important items he would need. Locating both items was pretty simple as he knew exactly where he had placed them. First was the box. The box that he used to push Leslie to run for City Council. The same box that she used to push him to go to Washington. 

The second was the ring. He had bought it right after he resigned from assistant city manager but during the campaign it was very much hidden and most of the time forgotten about. 

It was a stupid decision on his part really but having all that time off and Chris insisting that he at least get out of the house. He ended up in downtown Pawnee wandering around. He ended up buying it the minute he saw it. Of course he shouldn’t have because well he had just resigned and they were just officially together out in the open. He at the time made the decision and just knew. 

Ben was glad for that decision at this point. Buying the ring in Pawnee seemed right and fitting for Leslie.

Since he knew he would not be getting a lot of sleep that night he ordered in, cleaned up all of the rest of his items and set it aside. He was in for a long anxious night and early morning. 

 

Arriving at the Pawnee airport roughly 20 minutes before the scheduled landing he was timing it nicely. He texted Ann and she was just pulling into the parking lot. Soon he grabbed his bag, headed off the plane, through the airport and inside Ann’s car.

“Welcome home Ben,” Ann said with a smile on her face. Ben sighed and looked back with a huge smile. 

“It feels good to be back,” she chuckled, “head back to your place real quick so I can shower and change?” 

“Sounds good! Leslie’s appointment with Martha isn’t for another hour and a half. She has no idea you are here does she?”

“Leslie has no idea.” 

 

A little over an hour later Ben was showered, dressed and ready. He had his hands nervously on the box as he waited for Ann in the living room of her house.

“You seem very sure about this and calm which, “she pointed at him, “is very not like you.” He looked up at her with a smile. 

“I don’t feel like I shouldn’t be,” his smile then disappeared, “unless you know something I don’t know. I mean Ann, you are her best friend if anyone would know it would be you. Do you think . . .” before he could spiral worse Ann chuckled and walked over to him. 

“Trust me, Ben” she placed a hand on his arm, “she’s going to say yes.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled up her, “I also wanted to say thank you for being there for her during all this Florida stuff.” 

“Anytime, it is what friends do. Now let’s go and get you to our girl.”

 

Ann and Ben pulled up to house.

“So what do you think?” she questioned him pointing at the house that Leslie’s car was parked out in front of. 

“It is perfect,” he turned to look at her, “Once again seriously Ann thank you.” 

“Don’t even mention it, now get out of here. I expect to not see you tonight.” He laughed and looked down at the box in his hand. Getting out of the car he walked up to the house. He turned to look at Ann one last time with a smile. As he walked up the stoop, he turned the doorknob and walked into the house. He quietly shut the door and took a few steps in and what he assumed was the real estate agent was walking out of what he guessed was the living room. He gave her a smile, a small wave and pointed towards the room she just walked out of. She smiled back and nodded. Okay, so Ann did her part and told her he was coming. Gripping the box in his hands he walked into living and there she was, his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
